bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yona Hinode
|birthday = 20th December |age = 493 |gender = Female |height = 174cm |weight = 56kg |eyes = Blue |hair = Blond |blood type = AB+ |affiliation = Dunkeln Tür |occupation = Leader and Founder of Dunkeln Tür |previous occupation = Wandering Bount |team = Dunkeln Tür |partner = Aki Rakuyō |base of operations = |marital status = Single |relatives = Unknown |education = Various Institutes of Education |status = Active |doll = Noblesse}} Yona Hinode (夜な日の出 Yona Hinode, Sunrise of the Night) is a of an immense political standing in the ; accumulating power throughout the centuries she has lived in, Yona has altered her identity and has been storing a reservoir of wealth and political power throughout these centuries. She is a high-priority target for the , with even Captains remarking on the difficulty to truly apprehend her due to her political standing in the world. At this very moment; Yona is situated in the town of spiritual activity known as . She lives as a professional businesswoman who owns several chains of clothing stores. Secretly; she is the leader of Dunkeln Tür, a secretive organization consisting of several spiritually aware humans, they are disguised as a famed band in Karakura known as, Mauta (真歌 True Song). At the moment she is known by her alias as; Mädchen von Sternen (星の女の子 German for Maiden of the Stars, Japanese for Star Girl) Appearance A woman of both beauty and a noble outlook; Yona is famed for her beauty despite being known for her skills. She is seen with a calm, almost stoic facial expression on her face which her blue eyes radiate from. Her long and wavy blonde hair spills out down to her waist and is parted to her left exposing all of her forehead. Her figure is exceptionally voluptuous, with the perfect hourglass figure and a very large bust size; though she doesn't leave them open at all, concealing them from corrupt eyes. Her young appearance is brought about due to her excellent control over the absorption of spiritual particles in both inanimate and animate objects; allowing her to revitalize her natural beauty with ease. Though she has changed her attires significantly over the decades; Yona still has preferences of certain clothes above others, merely because of their comfort and the level of style that she is accustomed to. Primarily; she is seen wearing a pink, long-sleeved top which is buttoned up at her chest to barely cover her large bust, however this sacrifices her abdomen and lower-neck regions which are exposed clearly. Along with this she wears a pair of form-fitting, red, three-quarter pants which is tied at her waist with a single white belt. Finally; she is seen with a pair of dark purple cleats which she enjoys torturing her opponents with. However; currently as a businesswoman her attire is much more professional. She is seen with a gray, long-sleeved sweater which has red frilled sleeves and noticeably large collar of the same design. Along with this she is seen with a form-fitting red skirt going down to the tips of her knees and a pair of red stilettos to accompany this. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities : Yona is shown to possess sufficient amounts of spiritual power, hers far exceeding that of a standard Bount would be capable of possibly achieving. The sheer amount of souls she has absorbed to increase her overall abilities whilst still remaining in such a youthful state only speaks tales of the control she possesses over her spiritual power. Though she is unable to mold it because of her origins as a Bount; Yona is capable of emitting her reiatsu in a slight field around herself which allows her to repel overwhelming spiritual powers of shinigami whilst keeping her own aura concealed. Upon manifesting; Yona's spiritual powers take the form of devastating flames shown to disintegrate anything in the immediate range of it by merely causing the spiritrons or reishi particles of said item to overheat, causing them to split and disintegrate in a matter of moments. This ability of hers relates strongly to her Doll, Noblesse. Verschlinger (食い (バースクリンジャー) German for Devourer, Japanese for Eat) is Yona's own name for the Soul Absorption ability of the Bounts. Though she doesn't explicitly state the name of the ability when it is in use, Yona tends to refer it to this name when someone asks of her. Yona is capable of essentially consuming the soul of a human trying to pass on by taking over all the spiritual essence it is made up of, thus allowing her to completely rejuvenate or empower herself in accordance to the situation. The sheer amount of times she has used this ability is immense; considering her age despite not having deteriorated in terms of physical appearance from someone in their early twenties. Anschirren (活用 (アンシーレン) German for Harness, Japanese for Utilization) is Yona's own name for the Spirit Particle Absorption ability of the Bounts. Yona shows herself exceptionally skilled in this ability; for she is capable of absorbing at a rate similar to elite-level Quincy and beings similarly. She does this at such a rate by breaking down the individual reishi particles into loose spiritrons before taking them in to surround herself in a field that prevents her from being noticed by most spiritual beings. More Coming Soon Verstecken (隠す (バースチーケン) German and Japanese for Hide) : Keen Intellect: *'Master Strategist and Tactician': *' ': Doll Noblesse (ノブリース Noburīsu, lit: Nobility): Yona's doll takes the form of; ironically, the shoes she wears. Unlike most Dolls, it may change it's form at will allowing her to equip it as a variety of shapes without the opponent recognizing it till the last moment. Yona releases it with the command; Zeige Dich (Show Yourself) however she additionally adds, Sieg which means "Triumph". Released Form: At the moment of release; a large surge of energy surrounds Yona; before abnormally Noblesse detaches from her. Noblesse transforms into an entirely new form in which she calls herself, Yūki (幽鬼 Ghost). Yūki bears the appearance of a young maiden with long flowing black hair that bears a slight purple tint, along with piercing crimson eyes. She is seen with a slight grin on her face at all times and is commonly viewed to be dancing about flaunting herself. She is normally seen in a simple variant of the "sailor uniform" Highschool girl uniform, being a single, one-piece black outfit with a longer skirt portion that goes down to her calves. Abnormally, she is seen without any shoes; Yuuki states she hates wearing shoes for she has become all types of shoes with Yona. Personality-wise Yūki seems to be the complete opposite of Yona; she is cheerful, haughty and is commonly seen with an attitude that would be associated with a young girl. Yūki plays around with her opponents without seemingly being aware of the consequences behind her actions. Yet there is something beyond this idiocy, for her mental stability is noted as deteriorated beyond belief; Yūki is the reserved portion of Yona's personality, a dark portion of the past that Yona attempts to hide from the world. In fact, Yūki's very existence is highly similar to a 's own, for she is merely an extension of Yona's own soul that is hidden from the world. Brutal and callous, Yūki is a maniac who is capable of keeping her own emotions in check despite the exterior she plays at. Psychological warfare is virtually useless against Yūki, and only Yona has shown the ability to keep her under check. Special Abilities: Due to the nature of Yūki, she is known to have a variety of attributes that could be compared to a powerful spiritual being. Though her sole unique ability is just one; the traits she possesses, including the physical and spiritual allow her to be a very potent independent force in battle, this, combined with Yona's own intelligence makes virtually all opponents fall to their power. *'Herrschaft' (規則 Kisoku, German for Dominance, Japanese for Rule) is the unique ability of Yūki. It allows her to emit her spiritual energy into a chaotic surge outwards from her body. This causes the entire world surrounding her to become monochromatic whilst Yona and Yūki remain unaffected by this. However, the world itself is a World of Chaos; strangely this goes against the naming of the technique. This World of Chaos allows Yūki exceptionally enhanced physical and spiritual abilities along with the innate ability to produce chaotic forms of the five basic elements. However this drains much spiritual energy and Yūki and Yona usually prefer to merely manifest chaotic black flames in order to annihilate their enemy. : : Category:Bount Category:Female Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Spiritually Aware Category:Villain Category:Karakura Town's Inhabitant